


to teeth or not to teeth

by ProbablyVoldemort



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy is High as Fuck, F/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Bellamy went in so they could take his teeth.  He was pretty sure they weren't supposed to take his leg, too.





	to teeth or not to teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey guys! This is the first work in my birthday celebration collection! I'm still taking prompts so if you want to prompt something, send me an ask on tumblr (probably-voldemort)!
> 
> anonymous prompted: happy birthday! i think i saw something at one point about a bellarke fic where bellamy got his wisdom teeth out? can finishing that fic be my prompt? and if that's not a fic you actually have going already and i'm just making things up, then can i this be my prompt for you to start a fic like that? happy birthday again!!!!!!!!
> 
> So this is a wisdom teeth fic that I've had half finished on my laptop for like half a year. Half of Bellamy's shenanigans are based on things that real life people I know and/or have seen on YouTube have done after getting their wisdom teeth out. Probably more than half, let's be real. High!Bellamy was really fun to write.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Clarke wasn’t sure how she’d become the person to take Bellamy home after getting his wisdom teeth out.

Okay, that was a lie.  She knew exactly how she’d become that person.  Octavia had phoned to say something had come up could she please pick up Bellamy from the hospital here’s the address and the room number thanks bye.  Clarke was honestly surprised she’d actually caught the location and room with how quickly she’d spat out all the information before hanging up.  Honestly, Octavia was lucky she was such a good person, since she hadn’t even waited for Clarke to agree.  If this had been a few years ago, she actually might’ve considered just leaving Bellamy in the hospital.

As it was not a few years ago, though, she found herself sitting in the waiting room of Ark Memorial, flipping through a gossip magazine.  Apparently Kate Middleton was pregnant with triplets, and Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran had a secret love child who may or may not be the baby from A Series of Unfortunate Events.

Not that she was complaining.  She would have brought him here herself in the first place if Octavia hadn’t insisted on taking him since he’d taken her when she’d gotten hers out. 

“Clarke Griffin?”

She glanced up, closing her magazine as she stood to greet the nurse.

“That’s me.”

The nurse smiled at her.  “Bellamy’s awake,” she said.  “I’ll take you to see him, and we’ll get you two out of here soon.”

She followed the nurse down the hall, and the sound of offkey singing grew louder.  It took a few moments for Clarke to place the lyrics, since the singers’ voices were somewhat garbled, and she realized it was Lady Gaga’s Bad Romance as they entered a room.

“—caught in a bad ro—Clarke!”  Bellamy’s singing cut off at the sight of her, and he jerked upwards a bit in bed before collapsing back again, a dopey grin spreading across his swollen face.  He had a sling of ice packs wrapped around his head, and Clarke pulled out her phone to snap a picture on her way to his side.  The teenage girl in the other bed kept singing, and Clarke smiled at the woman sitting next to her.

“Hey, Bellamy,” she said, accepting his hug when he through his arms out.  “How’re you feeling?”

“Like my face flew away,” he told her, and Clarke laughed.  “Did you meet Gaia?  She’s my new best friend.  Sorry, Clarke.  She’s replacing you.  But you can still be my girlfriend.”

“That’s good,” she told him, and waved at the girl in the other bed.

“Bellamy said he knows more Lady Gaga than me, but he doesn’t,” the girl said in way of greeting, and the woman who was most likely her mom just rolled her eyes.

The nurse loaded Gaia into a wheelchair while Bellamy was listing all the Lady Gaga songs he knew, and then they were gone and it was just them.

“Are we alone?” Bellamy whispered.  At least, Clarke assumed he thought he was whispering.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”  He nodded, and took Clarke’s hands, staring very seriously at her.  “I need to tell you something and you need to not get mad cause if you get mad they’ll know I know, okay?”

Clarke tried to keep her grin off her face as she nodded back.  “Okay.”

Bellamy stared at her for long enough that Clarke started to think he’d forgotten he was going to say anything at all.

“They made a mistake in the surgery,” he finally told her, and Clarke’s stomach dropped before she reminded herself that if there’d been a mistake, the nurse would’ve told her and probably wouldn’t have told Bellamy while he was still this high.  “I don’t know if they actually stole my teeth, but they took something else.”

Yeah, no.  This was definitely not a real mistake.

“Really?” Clarke asked, relaxing back into her chair.  “What’d they take?”

“My leg.”

Clarke couldn’t stop herself from laughing that time.

“Your leg?” she asked, trying to keep the giggles at bay.  It was difficult, with how swollen and serious Bellamy still looked.

He nodded, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think they took your leg,” she told him, patting both his legs.  “Look.  They’re still here.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her.  “It’s a fake,” he told her, like it should be obvious.  “They don’t want me to know they took it.”

“Oh.”  Clarke tried and failed to look as serious as a missing leg should warrant.  “I see.”

Bellamy let out a long suffering sigh and nodded.  And then kept nodding.  And kept nodding.  And kept nodding for long enough that Clarke laughed, pulling out her phone to start recording him.

“What’re you doing there, Bell?” she asked, and he kept nodding.

“I’m a bobble head,” he told her, and Clarke giggled.  “I don’t think I can make it stop, Clarke.”

She grinned at him.  “Do you want me to help you?”

“Yes, please.”  Bellamy kept nodding.  “I think it’s gonna fall off.”

“Well, we don’t want that.”  Clarke stood up and stilled Bellamy’s head with the hand that wasn’t holding her phone.  “Better?”

“Better?” Bellamy agreed.  He caught sight of the phone.  “What’re you doing?”

Clarke shrugged.  “I thought you might want to say hi to our friends,” she told him, and Bellamy grinned.  She assumed he was grinning, at least.  It was more an exaggerated grimace.

“Hello,” he said, waving furiously at the phone.  “Hello hello hello.  I love you all so so much and the doctors stole my leg and I don’t know why but I’m cool so I’m dealing with it and Clarke helped my head not fall off and I made a friend and her name is…I don’t remember her name anymore but she’s my new best friend and I know more Lady Gaga than her.  You’re all invited to my house for dinner.  I will be making deep fried octopus cake and six Skittles.  Please bring a dinosaur and a microwave.  Thank you.  Have a nice week.”  He paused, pressing his fist to his lips and then opening it as he moved it away from his face.  “Poof!  It’s gone.  They know everything now.”

Clarke laughed, stopping the video so she could add it to their group chat.  Bellamy would hate her for it later, but technically he did know she was sending it.

“Clarke.”  She glanced up from Monty’s string of laughing faces to look at Bellamy, who’d rolled onto his side to watch her.  “Clarke, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, Bell, I can hear you.”

He nodded.  “Good.”  He dangled a hand in her direction, and Clarke took it as a cue to hold it.  “We should get married.”  Clarke coughed, but Bellamy didn’t seem to hear her.  “I think my new best friend, Lady Gaga, gave me a roofie, but I feel like it’s a good plan.”

“Yeah?”  Clarke was ashamed of how high her voice was, and was glad Bellamy wouldn’t remember any of this.

“Yep.”  Bellamy dragged out the word, swinging their hands between them.  “Cause I love you.”

That…was not something Clarke had been expecting to hear.  Yes, she was dating Bellamy, but they’d only started going out a couple of weeks ago.  Yes, she loved him, but they were definitely not at that stage of their relationship yet, let alone the marriage stage that drugged-up-Bellamy seemed to think they were ready for.

“I’m just telling you that cause Lady Gaga gave me a roofie,” he admitted, and Clarke found herself smiling.  “But it’s for real, so you need to make me tell you when I’m not drunk, okay?”

“Okay,” Clarke agreed, wondering vaguely whether she’d actually follow through on that.

The nurse came back in then, and Bellamy turned his attention on her, grinning around his swelling and gauze and going on about how she looked like that girl from that movie, you know that one Clarke?

(Clarke did not know that one, but agreed anyway.)

The nurse deemed Bellamy ready to leave, and together they helped him swing his legs over the side of the bed.

“Now just hop down and we’ll get you into the wheelchair,” the nurse instructed, and Bellamy shook his head.

“I can’t,” he said.  “I can’t hop down.  That’s impossible.”

Clarke smiled at him.  “You can do it,” she told him, holding his hands in hers.  “I’ll help.”

He shook his head again.  “It’s impossible,” he insisted, staring at her.  “You know why.”

Clarke didn’t know why, until Bellamy sent an unsubtle glance between her and his legs, and she rolled her eyes.

“Just stand on the foot you still have then,” she told him, and that seemed to be enough to get Bellamy off the bed and into the wheel chair.

“Here’s your teeth,” the nurse said, holding out a baggie.  “Do you want to hold them, or do you want Clarke to?”

Bellamy held out his hand wordlessly and the nurse gave him the baggie.  He held it up centimetres from his eyes and stared into it silently as they took him out to the lobby and the nurse gave Clarke instructions on what he was and wasn’t allowed to do.  He barely noticed when Clarke told him he had to stay with the nurse while she went to get the car, and he was still staring into the baggie when she got back.

“What’re you looking at?” she asked, as they rolled him out to the car.  The bag wasn’t clear, so she wasn’t sure what had Bellamy so preoccupied.

“Trying,” he said, his brows creasing together in concentration.  “Trying to get my x-ray vision to work.”

Clarke laughed.  “How’s that going?”

Bellamy pulled the baggie away to frown at her.  “I don’t think I have x-ray vision,” he admitted, and threw the baggie.  It didn’t go very far, thankfully, and the nurse picked it back up and handed it to Clarke.

She deposited the bag in the car and held out her hands for Bellamy to grab, ready to help him into the front seat.

“I can’t stand up,” he pointed out, and Clarke sighed.  She was probably going to kill him if he kept up this whole missing leg thing all day.  “I only have one leg, Clarke.  You have to carry me.”

Clarke laughed and shook her head.  “I can’t carry you, Bellamy,” she told him.  “You’re too heavy.”

Bellamy pouted at her.  “I can’t walk,” he repeated.  “I only have one leg.”

Clarke sighed.  “Then hop on one foot,” she told him, and he stared at her for a moment before struggling to his feet—both of them, not that Clarke told him that.

“You’re a genius,” he informed her, planting a very wet and very sloppy kiss on her forehead.  “I love you so much.”  He turned to look at the nurse, not noticing Clarke silently freaking out from being told he’s in love with her for the second time.  “My girlfriend is the smartest person in the entire universe and we’re getting married in, like, three seconds.”

“That’s lovely,” the nurse said, somehow managing to hide her laugh.

Clarke rolled her eyes, and urged Bellamy towards the car.  He hopped on one foot on the spot eight times and then spun around and practically fell onto his seat.  She sighed again and helped him buckle up and closed the door.  She thanked the nurse before rounding the car to the driver’s seat.

“How hot do I look?” was the first thing Bellamy said once she was inside.  “Be honest.”

She turned to look at him, with his swollen face that was already purpling and the ridiculous ice pack sling tied around his head.  There was also a patch of drool on the front of his shirt that was rapidly growing.  She snapped a quick photo of him, and added it to the group chat.  _He wants to know how hot he looks._   She’d read the comments their friends had already added later.

“The hottest,” she told him, attaching her phone to the car and starting the engine.

Bellamy leaned in pressing his face against her shoulder.  She could feel his drool seep through her hoodie.

“Promise?” he asked.

“Promise.”  She shoved his arm lightly.  “Sit up so I can drive you home.”

Bellamy complied, and spent a few minutes tapping at her phone, searching through her music.  Born This Way started up, and he stuck her phone into the cup holder, moving his head in what she thinks he considered a dance but was really just a spastic jerking motion.

“Clarke,” he asked, after the third time he’d restarted the song.  She hummed in response.  “Does the tooth fairy come for wisdom teeth?”

Clarke snorted.  “I think so,” she told him.  She also thought that waking up with money under his pillow would drive him crazy, so that was definitely happening now.  “I guess you’ll just have to put them under your pillow and see.”

He nodded, seeming to still be lost in thought.

“Clarke,” he said again, a few seconds later.  “What about my leg?”

“What about it?”  Clarke made a turn.

Bellamy was staring at her intensely.  “What if I find out where they put it and then I put it under my pillow?” he asked.  “How much money do you think the tooth fairy will give me for a whole entire leg?”

Clarke laughed.  “I don’t know if legs are the tooth fairy’s job,” she told him, and he nodded.  “Maybe there’s a leg fairy?”

Bellamy laughed, pushing her arm.  “Don’t be ridiculous,” he said.  “A leg fairy.  That’s so silly, Clarke.”

“Sorry.”  Clarke rolled her eyes, and pulled into the McDonalds parking lot.  “What flavour milkshake do you want?”

Bellamy perked up, staring at the car ahead of them in the drive through.  “I get a milkshake?”

“Yup.”

“A whole milkshake?  Just for me?”

“Yup.”  Clarke pulled forward, rolling down her window as she stopped beside the speaker.  “Make a choice.”

“Hello!” Bellamy yelled, leaning over her to get closer to the speaker.  “My name is Bellamy.  What’s your name?”

_“Uh, Madi?”_ came the answer from the speaker.  _“Would you like to order something?”_

“Hi, Madi,” Bellamy yelled.  “This is my girlfriend.  Her name is Clarke.  Have you met her?  She’s the nicest person ever and she’s going to buy me a whole entire milkshake just for me.”

_“That’s nice?  What flavour do you want?”_

Bellamy didn’t respond, so Clarke elbowed him in the chest.  “Chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla?” she asked.

“Yes, please,” Bellamy said, sinking back into his seat.  Clarke rolled her eyes.

“He’ll have chocolate,” she told the speaker.  “Sorry.  He just got his wisdom teeth out.  Could I get a spoon, too?”

_“Yeah.  Anything else?”_

Clarke ordered a lunch for herself that she hoped Bellamy wouldn’t notice considering he wasn’t allowed solids, and Madi told her the total and she pulled forward.

Bellamy barely noticed the bag of food she tossed into the backseat, too preoccupied with the Hotwheels sticker Madi had given him.

“Here,” Clarke said, unwrapping the spoon and handing it to him with his uncapped milkshake.  “Try not to spill too much.”

Bellamy took the milkshake but stared at the spoon in disgust.  “I can’t eat a milkshake with a spoon,” he told her.  “That’s ridiculous.  I need a straw.”

Clarke sighed.  “You’re not allowed a straw,” she said.  “Straws will mess up your mouth, and then we’ll have to go back to the hospital.”

“My mouth’s already messed up,” he pointed out, shoving a finger inside as if to prove his point.  “There’s clouds in here.”

“Take your finger out,” she told him, and he complied, sticking it into his milkshake instead.  “If you want your milkshake, you have to use the spoon.  We don’t even have any straws.”

“Fine.”  Bellamy snatched the spoon from her, dripping milkshake from his finger onto the gear shift.  “But I’m not going to like it.”

“Lick it off your finger,” Clarke instructed him, already fearing this milkshake was a bad idea.  Bellamy stuck the finger in his mouth and then promptly forgot it was in there, sitting like that and doing his weird dance to Lady Gaga again.

He was actually eating the milkshake by the time they pulled up to his apartment building, and was also wearing half of it down the front of his shirt.  All that drool and chocolate was going to be a pain for him to get out later.

She turned off the car and got out, fiddling around in the backseat for a few moments as she hid the McDonalds bag in her purse, and then moved around to open Bellamy’s door.

“Okay,” she told him, holding out a hand.  “Time to get out.”

Bellamy shook his head, clutching his milkshake to his chest like she was going to steal it.

“I can’t get out,” he told her.  “How am I supposed to get out if I only have one leg?”

Right.  That.  She’d managed to forget he was apparently missing a leg.  How terrible of her.  Definitely getting the Worst Girlfriend of the Year award for that.

“Bellamy, I’m being serious,” she told him, sighing.  “I need you to walk with me to your apartment.”

“I can’t walk,” he said, dragging out the words like she just couldn’t hear them properly.  “I only have one leg.”  He shrugged, scooping out another spoonful of milkshake and dumping it on his cheek.  “You’re gonna have to carry me.”

Clarke laughed at that, as frustrated as she was.  Her?  Carrying Bellamy?  Never in a million years would she have that kind of strength.

“I can’t do that,” she said.  “I literally cannot lift you, Bellamy.”

Bellamy shrugged again, actually managing to put the next scoop of milkshake into his mouth only for it to fall out again because he couldn’t close it properly.  “Well, I can’t walk with one leg,” he told her, and Clarke rolled her eyes, sitting down on the curb.

She opened the group chat again, typing out a message.  _Help me please.  The doctors took one of Bellamy’s legs and he’s refusing to get out of the car.  He wants me to carry him.  Can someone come help me get him into the apartment?  I’ll share my McDonalds._

There were a few minutes of mocking from the others in the group chat, the silence of the parking lot filled only with some very attractive slurping sounds coming from Bellamy.  Murphy eventually agreed to come over, and then it was another fifteen minutes of trying and failing to convince Bellamy to get out of the car before Murphy showed up.

“Who do I need to beat up to get your leg back?” he asked, rounding the car.

Bellamy glanced up from his milkshake at Murphy’s words.  “The doctor,” he said, and then stood up, miraculously standing on his own despite only having one leg.  “I can help.”

“Sounds great,” Murphy agreed, turning to smirk at Clarke.  She scowled at him.  Of course she spent forever trying to convince Bellamy to stand, and it only took him a few words to get him to do so.

“You can’t like that,” Clarke said, gesturing at Bellamy.

“Why not?”  The spoon was hanging out of his mouth, and he frowned around it.

“Look at your shirt.”

Bellamy glanced down, the spoon falling to the ground as his mouth opened in shock.  “Who did this?” he asked, looking back up from his messy shirt to them.  He turned to Murphy.  “Was it you?”

Murphy laughed.  “Yes,” he said.  “I definitely drooled all over your shirt and poured milkshake on it.”

Bellamy gasped in outrage, stepping towards him, and Murphy raised his hands.

“Hey, man,” he said.  “If you beat me up, I can’t help you beat up the doctor.”

“Right.”  Bellamy agreed, nodding.  “I can change.”

He dropped his milkshake on the ground, and started trying to pull his shirt off over his head, getting it stuck on the ice packs.

“Maybe wait until we’re inside,” Clarke said, gently reaching out to help pull his shirt back down.

Bellamy grinned at her.  “You’re so smart,” he gushed, leaning down to kiss her but mostly just smearing the milkshake from his face onto hers.  “I love you so much.”

He turned then, starting back towards the apartment building, and Clarke stared after him for a moment before following.

“I didn’t know you two were at the _I love you_ stage yet,” Murphy quipped, catching up to her with a smirk.  “Congratulations.”

“We weren’t,” Clarke said.  “Until he got high.”

“Right.”  Murphy paused as they watched Bellamy try to navigate the stairs, gripping the rail in both hands and slowly raising one foot to the first one.  “But you love him and you’re not high.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at him.  “Of course I do,” she agreed, and Murphy raised an eyebrow, obviously not expecting her to just agree.  “I’ve been in love with him since before we started dating.”

“Wow, Griffin.  I’m impressed.”  Murphy was smirking at her, and Clarke rolled her eyes again.  “Very mature.”

“Well, I do have a toddler for the next few hours,” she pointed out, nodding towards Bellamy.  “I’m pretty sure you don’t leave toddlers with immature people.”

Bellamy abandoned his original stair plan, instead deciding to just crawl up them on all four.

“Should we help?” Murphy asked, the grin on his face and the phone he was recording with telling Clarke he didn’t actually want to help.

“Nah.”  Clarke shook her head, and pulled open her purse, retrieving her McDonald’s bag.  “Lunch?”

By the time they finished her burger and fries, Bellamy had made it to the first landing.  Considering Bellamy lived on the fifth floor, this was a process that was going to take a while.

“Come here,” Clarke said, tucking the garbage back into her purse and stooping to grab Bellamy’s arm.  “We’ll help.”

She shot Murphy a look, and he rolled his eyes before coming over to take Bellamy’s other arm.  They helped him to his feet, and the rest of the stairs were fairly quickly finished.

“I think I need a nap,” Bellamy declared when Clarke let them into the apartment.  His eyes were drooping shut, and most of his weight was on Murphy at this point.  “I’ll help you fight the doctor when I wake up, okay?”

“Okay,” Murphy agreed, and they led him to his room.

“Don’t forget the tooth fairy,” Bellamy said as Clarke tucked him in.  She pulled the bag of teeth from her purse and helped him tuck them under his pillow.

“I could never forget the tooth fairy,” she told him, and pressed a kiss against his forehead.  “Nighty night.”

He was fast asleep before they made it out of his room, and Murphy collapsed onto the couch.

“You can leave if you want,” Clarke told him, heading into the kitchen to find something to drink.  “I can handle him from now.”

“Nah,” Murphy called.  “I need to be here when he realizes the tooth fairy came.  And if he wakes up wanting to fight someone still.”

Clarke laughed and filled a glass for him, too.

“Netflix?” she asked, coming back into the living room.

He took the glass.  “Netflix,” he agreed.

 

Bellamy woke up in pain.  His face hurt.  His head hurt.  Everything hurt.  He was in his bed, but he had no memory of falling asleep there, and there was something lumpy under his pillow.  He reached under it, and pulled out a handful of toonies.

“What the fuck?” he muttered, regretting it immediately as the act of moving his jaw made everything hurt more.  He brought his hand to his face, hitting something damp.  He pulled it off his head, staring at the ice pack sling in confusion before the morning came back.

Right.  He’d gotten his wisdom teeth out.

That explained the ice packs and the pain and the cotton balls in his mouth, but it didn’t explain why there was twenty dollars or so in change under his pillow.

He pushed out of bed, the toonies clutched in one hand as the other worked to ease the cotton from his mouth without hurting his jaw too much more.

He stepped out into the living room, closing his eyes against the light that pounded on his skull.

“Aww, look who’s awake.”

He opened his eyes, squinting at Clarke and Murphy on his couch.

“Do we have drugs?” he asked, and Clarke hopped off the couch, retrieving a pill bottle from the counter.  “And why is there money under my pillow?”

“Oh, the tooth fairy _did_ come,” Murphy cooed, grinning at him.  Bellamy shot him a scowl, and Murphy snapped a picture on his phone before standing up.  “And that’s my cue to leave.  Also, I don’t owe you twenty bucks anymore.”  He patted Bellamy on the shoulder as he passed.  “Change your shirt, man.  Hope you find your leg.”

Bellamy watched him leave, his face still pounding and his head clouded in confusion.  What happened to his leg?  And why did he need to change his shirt?

Okay.  That last question was answered with a single glance down, the chocolate and drool stains a clear indicator to Murphy’s thoughts.

“What happened to my leg?” he asked Clarke when she came over, a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

“They took it instead of your teeth,” Clarke said, and Bellamy almost choked on his pill.  Clarke pat his back, smiling at him.  “Go change your shirt and I’ll get you some more ice packs.  They just put on the new season of Nailed It.  We can marathon.”

Bellamy agreed without a word, dropping his handful of tooth fairy money on his dresser as he changed.  Clarke was waiting on the couch already when he remerged, and he tucked himself into her side under the blanket, letting her tie the ice packs back onto his head.

Nicole was introducing the episode and Bellamy was trying to not let his eyes droop shut again when Clarke squeezed his hand.

“I love you, too,” she said, and he felt his heart stop speaking.  She turned to look at him, a small smile on her face.  “I know you only said it cause you were high, but Murphy’s convinced you feel it normally too, and I’d owe him ten bucks if I didn’t tell you today, so.”  She trailed off, shrugging.  “I love you.”

Bellamy stared at her for a long moment before leaning down to kiss her.  He only slightly regretted it, because kissing hurt his face, but mostly he didn’t.

Because Clarke loved him.

“I love you, too,” he told her, and she grinned up at him.  “Did I say anything else?”

Clarke’s grin turned wicked.  “So much.”

She handed him his phone, and he paused the video to scroll through the group chat.  The newest edition was the photo Murphy had just taken, captioned with _Someone isn’t grateful the tooth fairy came_ , but there were so many unread messages before that.

“I thought Lady Gaga roofied me?” he read, looking back at Clarke.

She laughed.  “That’s not even half of it,” she told him, and he sighed.  There was no way he was ever living any of this down.

“Don’t worry,” Clarke told him, pressing a gentle kiss against his still-aching cheek.  “I still love you.”

And, yeah.  He could deal with having made an idiot of himself all day and all his friends knowing about it.  Because Clarke loved him.

“I love you too,” he told her, and she smiled, leaning her chin on his shoulder.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Follow the series if you want to get notified when I post fics for my celebration! I'm trying to get one up every day.
> 
> Comments are life and kudos are golden!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort!


End file.
